As energy conservation becomes an increasingly important goal, one area of possible improvement is traffic and/or transportation management. Today, a traveler's options are typically limited to either an individual mode of transportation (e.g., an automobile), or mass transit (e.g., airplanes, subways, buses, trains, etc.). Neither option is entirely efficient. As a result, the more recent concept of “Personal Rapid Transit” (PRT) has emerged. PRT is a public transportation concept that offers on-demand, non-stop transportation using small, automated vehicles on a network of specially-built guide-ways. However, several issues stand in the way of efficient management of PRT systems.